


Nightmare

by TonyPotts



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison comforts her, Comfort, Cute, Foreshadowing, Friendship, Nightmare, Short Story, Sisters, They’re teens, Vanya has a bad dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyPotts/pseuds/TonyPotts
Summary: Vanya dreams about something that she thinks could happen in the future and Allison comforts her afterwards.(They’re still teenagers)





	Nightmare

Vanya wakes up in sudden shock, her body shaking in fear and her heart pounding fast. She relaxes and calms her breathing when noticing it was a dream. Closing her eyes and letting out a sigh of relief, she sits up and looks around. darkness everywhere. Quietly, she tip toes out of her room and walks down the corridor till she gets to Allisons. She knocks, hoping she was still awake and also hoping she wasn’t with Luther doing something adopted siblings shouldn’t do.

Allison opened the door, thinking it was Luther or even a drunken Klaus and narrows her eyes when seeing her sister with tiny tears in her eyes. “Vanya? What’s wrong” she lets her in and they both sit on Allisons bed. 

“Can i stay here tonight? I had a bad dream” she shifts herself on Allisons bed and looks down. “Yeh of course” they both lie back on the bed and Allison looks at her sister. “Wanna talk about it”

“I- um yeh” she turns to look back at her and takes a breath. “I dreamt that the um- an apocalypse happened, i saw you all die right before my eyes and then i died. Thats when i woke up. It looked so real” they both sit up again and Vanya quickly put her knees against her chest. Allison hugged her sister in hope for comfort. “You’re ok, all of us are fine. It was just a dream”

They both sit together in the middle of the bed, clung to eachother whilst Vanya sighs deeply. “But... what if it does happen? How will we stop it?” She rambles on. “Honestly, i don’t know what we’ll do but I know we’ll do something. Anyways, it probably won’t even happen now go to sleep” She tucks Vanya in and lays down under the covers next to her.

“I heard a rumour that you went to sleep and forgot about your dream”


End file.
